Trois fois
by Aeliva
Summary: Trois fois Ludovic eut des doutes sur la relation entre Percy et Bartemius. Trois accidents le firent douter, et le troisième fut le fin mot de l'histoire. Yaoi, évidemment. Quand serais-je capable d'écrire des résumés convenables?


_**Salut les gens, ça va ? Aujourd'hui, c'est le cadeau d'annive d'une amie que je poste ! Autant vous en faire profiter ! C'est un truc qui tournait dans ma tête depuis LONGTEMPS et donc le voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, que vous me pardonnerez les futures fautes, que tu apprécieras ça ma biatch et que vous passerez un bon moment, tout simplement ! Enjoy !**_

 _ **AVERTISSEMENTS : légère apparition de citron à la fin mais pas beaucoup.**_

 ** _INFO: Version légèrement modifiée (mise en page et certaines phrases) par rapport à sa version originale. Pas grand chose. Mais un peu. J'espère qu'avec la mise en page c'est un peu plus lisible._**

* * *

La première fois que ça arriva, Ludo crut que c'était simplement un petit égarement. Le genre de chose que l'on fait sans trop s'en rendre compte quand on est avec une personne que l'on apprécie, et Ludovic savait que Barty était assez –extrêmement- friand de son nouvel assistant. Le garçon avait toutes les qualités que Barty attendait chez quelqu'un après tout. Il était sérieux, mature, avait un sacré manque du sens de l'humour, et, si on venait à demander l'avis de Ludovic, il était assez mignon. Évidement, il n'avait aucune attirance pour ce jeune homme (Les jeunes n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Les garçons en général n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Il préférait les femmes aux importantes cuisses et à la poitrine généreuse) mais il devait bien avouer que Perceval avait un minois plutôt agréable. Ses yeux bleus étaient joliment assortis de longs cils, ses cheveux roux bouclaient dans tous les sens et cassaient son air sérieux et mature, les taches de rousseur sur son nez donnaient l'impression qu'on l'avait saupoudré de cannelle et ses traits étaient gracieux. Après, il était trop pale, trop maigre, et fronçait souvent les sourcils, et tout ça gâchaient un peu l'œuvre finale. Mais, hormis ces-derniers points peu importants après tout, le gamin était très agréable à regarder de l'avis de Ludo. Et ce-dernier était certain que Barty pensait pareillement. Ça a toujours été une rumeur, un sujet de taquinerie et de blagues qui certes s'était un peu tassé avec le temps mais avait toujours était là que, peut-être, éventuellement, Bartemius Croupton Senior préfèrerait la compagnie d'hommes dans son lit plutôt que de femmes.

Ludo ne savait pas comment ou quand cela avait commencé. La rumeur était déjà bien installée dès son premier jour au Ministère et il n'avait jamais songé à demander. Mais, à l'entrée de l'enfant dans le Ministère et quand ils avaient appris, que ça soit par le père de l'enfant lui-même (il avait placé un orgueil incroyable dans son troisième fils), par Barty Croupton, par un collègue ou simplement de files en aiguille, que le _mignon_ gamin était l'assistant de Barty Croupton, les blagues avaient reprises de plus belles. Et encore plus obscènes qu'avant. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas assez de courage pour le dire quand l'un des trois hommes (Bartemius, Perceval ou Arthur Weasley qui est quand même le père de l'enfant. Ludo s'étonnerait s'il serait heureux d'entendre des blagues obscènes sur son fils comme : «'Ton avis Marc, ils font quoi les deux quand y a personne et qu'ils sont seuls dans l'bureau ? Moi j'sais, le garçon doit négocier une promotion s'tu vois c'que j'veux dire! »avant d'éclater de rire de façon goguenarde et de débattre sur qui est le dominant sur qui. Même Ludovic, qui ne manquait pas de rire à une bonne blague, se sentait assez gêné dans ces situations) étaient à proximité mais quand ils étaient hors de vue, les gens s'en faisaient à cœur joie. Qui plus est, le garçon semblait totalement admiratif –à tel point que Ludo le trouvait vaguement dément par moment- de son patron et le suivait un peu partout, comme un petit chiot aux grands yeux remplis de respect. Là où certains pourraient simplement voir un jeune homme admiratif de son supérieur, d'autres voyaient la preuve irréfutable que le garçon s'était entiché du vieil homme. Et que ce-dernier s'était entiché également de l'enfant.

Ils prenaient comme preuve le fait qu'il était toujours avec Perceval et ne semblait jamais le laisser hors de sa vue plus de deux minutes. Mais c'était son assistant personnel après tout, pourquoi il ne serait pas avec son patron pour faire son travail ? Malgré le fait que Ludo était certain que Barty trouvait le garçon charmant mais qu'il n'avait aucune vues sur lui, il devait bien avouer avoir été troublé. Ce matin-là, peu de gens étaient au Ministère dû à l'heure très matinale. Ludo, lui, comme à son habitude, avait rebondi d'endroit en endroit en passant dire bonjour par ci et par-là. Il n'avait rien à faire au Ministère techniquement –si en réalité. Il avait tellement de dossiers dans son bureau qu'ils en touchaient presque le plafond. Mais ils pouvaient bien attendre deux ou trois jours de plus- et avait eu envie de passer dire bonjour à Bartemius et à son nouvel assistant pendant qu'il y était. Il savait qu'il était là. Tout le monde savait ça. Peu importe qu'il ait du travail ou non, Barty serait toujours au Ministère tôt et parfois même le week-end. Après, les horaires de Perceval étaient sans doute différents mais au vu de l'aspect général que dégageait le garçon, il devait faire la même chose. Travail, travail travail… Ludovic en aurait la nausée. L'ancien joueur de Quidditch savait qu'il ne serait sans doute pas bien accueilli et que Barty le renverrait d'un geste de main dédaigneux mais il devait avouer que ça l'amusait profondément d'agacer le si calme Bartemius Croupton. Et puis, il était de son devoir de dire bonjour à tout le monde. Ca serrait si impoli sinon.

Il s'était donc dirigé vers le bureau de son collègue et s'était apprêté à taper à la porte –la fois où il essaya de rentrer sans frapper il s'était retrouvé affublé d'un bec et de plumes blanches assez épaisses pour les 2 jours succédant celui-ci. Il était compréhensible donc qu'il n'avait aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience assez désagréable- quand il avait vu que la porte était entrouverte. Curieux de nature, il avait regardé par l'entrebâillement de la porte, un peu décontenancé. Le vieil homme était connu pour plusieurs choses au Ministère pour son inflexibilité, sa manie de venir toujours au travail, et son habitude de fermer _toujours, toujours_ la porte de son bureau pour forcer les gens à frapper. Sinon, il était fort possible que le malotru ayant essayé d'entrer sans la politesse se transformerait en une créature assez repoussante pour les quelques jours suivants. En regardant à l'intérieur, il avait avoué avoir été un peu déçu.

Barty était simplement assis à son bureau pendant que Percy rangeait des dossiers alors qu'ils parlaient ensembles de ce qu'il semblait être de tout et rien. Il s'était apprêté à arrêter de regarder et frapper à la porte quand Barty s'était levé de son siège pour se mettre à côté de son subordonné. L'enfant avait gentiment relevé la tête et avait chuchoté quelque chose doucement, à tel point que l'espion ne put entendre ce qu'il dit mais il supposait que c'était assez drôle vu que Barty avait lâché un léger rire et avait tendrement embrassé le haut du crâne du jeune homme en répondant à son cher assistant dans les cheveux roux. Le teint de Perceval s'était un peu empourpré et il avait eu un sourire timide sur ses jolies lèvres roses. Ludo avait froncé les sourcils d'un air surpris. Oh peut-être que Bartemius était juste vraiment très friand du Weasley. Vraiment beaucoup. Et puis, un baiser sur le haut du crâne ne signifiait rien. Il s'était sans doute senti bien avec son assistant et lui avait donné une touche amicale. Même si c'était assez ambigu. L'homme toujours à l'extérieur du bureau avait haussé les épaules avant de toquer à la porte et de l'ouvrir à la volée en criant un bonjour énergique alors que Bartemius lui avait donné une moue désapprobatrice et que Percy riait un peu sous cape.

* * *

La deuxième fois que ça arriva, Ludo commença sérieusement à avoir des doutes. Voir même plus. Après le premier incident, il observa avec plus d'attention le couple mais rien ne laissa penser qu'ils étaient plus qu'un patron et son assistant. Pas de touche tendre, de mots chuchotés qui laisseraient entrevoir un secret bien gardé, même pas de contact physique, ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de main ou un autre baiser sur le haut du crâne (Ludo, ayant réfléchit longuement, se dit enfin que c'était seulement un geste paternel. Il devait sans doute voir l'enfant comme son propre fils).Après, il eut d'autre chose à penser et ce qui s'était passé glissa de son esprit. Jusqu'à-ce que le second incident ne se produise. Ce jour-ci, alors que la coupe du monde de Quiditch commençait à approcher à grands pas, Ludo dû se rendre au manoir Croupton. Il marchait sur une petite route de campagne et il laissa ses pensées divaguer. Barty ne travaillait pas ce jour-là et il était donc judicieusement resté chez lui. Autant dire que Bartemius Croupton se reposant chez lui était un spectacle incroyablement rare. Ses pas étaient lourds et soulevaient de la poussière mais Ludo préférait largement ça au Transplanage. Il aurait pu utiliser le réseau de Cheminette mais il avait besoin de sortir de l'ambiance étouffante du ministère. Peut-être que Barty voulait ça aussi en décidant de ne pas travailler ce samedi contrairement à d'habitude. C'est alors que l'incident de la semaine revint en tête de l'ancien joueur de Quidditch et il fronça les sourcils dans une moue songeuse mais amusée.

Barty était-il vraiment entiché avec le jeune homme ? Si tel était le cas, la situation serait assez drôle. Ludo, après plusieurs minutes, arriva devant la belle bâtisse ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sifflement. C'est magnifique. Le style gothique rendait assez bien et les arbres en fleurs autour donnaient un peu d'intimité (fort inutile vu que le vieil édifice était perdu dans un endroit où le blondinet n'aurait même pas songé qu'on puisse y mettre une habitation). L'homme poussa légèrement le portail qui grinça un peu et passa dans le jardin fleuri en veillant à ne pas se prendre dans les plantes s'étalant partout sous ses pieds. Il arriva devant la grande porte joliment décorée et frappa en attendant une réponse. Rien ne vint et Ludo fronça les sourcils. Il frappa encore, plus fort cette fois-ci mais cela résultat que le même essai précédent. Il recommença plusieurs fois, toujours plus fort mais rien n'y fit, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Agacé, il saisit violement la clenche et fut surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit sous sa poussée. Il ne s'y attendit tellement pas qu'il faillit, en ouvrant la porte vers l'intérieur, tomber à la renverse. Il se rattrapa de justesse et se redressa en essayant de paraitre le plus digne possible. Heureusement que personne ne le vit faire ça. L'intérieur était aussi joli que l'extérieur et Verpey devait avouer que son collègue avait une sacrée demeure. L'escalier était en fer noir et était la première chose que l'on voyait, étant donné qu'il était énorme et qu'il faisait quasiment la taille de l'entrée qui pourtant était plus que spacieuse. Le carrelage était constitué de dalle noire et blanche polies, brillantes et renvoyant le reflet des personnes marchant dessus.

De jolis bouquets de fleurs blanches venant du jardin étaient éparpillés un peu partout ce qui surprit l'invité. Qui aurait cru que Barty Croupton était un féru de fleurs au parfum délicat et à la beauté éphémère? Et même si s'était surprenant, qui aurait pu croire qu'il les éparpillait partout dans sa maison ? Il huma l'odeur des fleurs et resta là un moment, à admirer la belle architecture et le calme reposant. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, il reprit ses esprits. Maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, il faisait quoi ? Il faudrait peut-être indiquer qu'il était ici… Il se racla la gorge et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour signaler sa présence avant d'entendre quelque chose venant de la porte à sa droite. Cela ressemblait à un grondement rauque et Ludo sentit son visage devenir un peu pâle. Barty n'aurait jamais adopté un animal _dangereux_ , hein ? Cependant, il se détendit rapidement (même s'il devait avouer qu'il restait assez effrayé). Il parlait de Bartemius Croupton ! Le type qui ne marchait jamais de travers ! Et puis, il ne devait pas avoir d'animaux de compagnie vu ses horaires de travail, il ne pourrait pas s'en occuper, hein ? Après quelque instant de réflexion il décida d'aller voir qu'est-ce qui avait fait ce bruit. Pour se rassurer. Et puis il n'était pas un peureux ! S'approchant doucement de la porte il la poussa avec la plus grande des précautions et observa la pièce d'un œil timide avant de complètement rentrer à l'intérieur en apercevant qu'aucun monstre n'était là.

Cependant, au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé, il sentit ces-dernier s'élargir un peu en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Bartemius Croupton, allongé dans son divan qui semblait décidément très confortable, dormait paisiblement, une main pendant mollement hors du canapé, un livre encore à moitié ouvert par terre et une moue tranquille sur son visage. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui choquait Ludo. Ce qui choquait Ludo c'était ce qui se trouvait _sur_ son collègue. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu et aux boucles désordonnées, aux lunettes de travers et dormant également dans un paisible sommeil. L'ancien joueur de Quidditch ne savait pas s'il devait réveiller les deux hommes ou non. Il tenait toujours ses dossiers de sa main droite et se balançait maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre. La main gauche de Bartemius était dans les cheveux de Perceval alors que les bras de ce-dernier étaient enroulés autour du corps de son patron. Son visage était profondément enfoui dans le cou du vieil homme et il faisait des petits bruits de contentements dans son profond sommeil. Décidant de ne pas briser leur moment, il posa doucement les dossiers sur le bureau en bois de chêne et parti sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois sorti, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les deux semblaient assez bien ensembles.

* * *

La troisième fois que ça arriva, ce fut celle qui apporta la preuve irréfutable que les deux étaient intimement liés. Ce fut trois semaines après l'incident numéro deux et Ludo recommença, comme la première fois, à chercher des signes. Ce qui changea, cependant, ce fut que cette fois il remarqua quelques petites choses qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il se serrait tapé tant c'était évident. Quand les deux hommes parlaient ensembles, ils étaient tellement proches que parfois leurs visages se touchaient presque, mais ils avaient une expression si sérieuse que cette proximité, personne n'y faisait guère attention. Quand Percy donnait quelque chose à son patron, il laissait toujours trainer sa main plus que nécessaire sur celle de l'autre homme. Mais personne n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Quand ce fut au vieil homme de donner quelque chose à celui qui était-sans-soute-à-99-pour cent-son-amant-d'après-l'enquête-de-Ludo, inconsciemment ou non, il rapprochait leurs corps à tel point que parfois, leurs cuisses étaient pressées ensemble. Mais personne n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Parfois, quand ils pensaient que personne ne les regardaient, l'un des deux donnait un baiser rapide à l'autre. La première fois qu'il vit ça, c'était à la cantine du Ministère et il avait failli s'étouffer avec son steak à tel point qu'Arthur Weasley, qui ignorait la raison pour laquelle il avait avalé sa viande de travers, dû intervenir pour dégager sa gorge. Le baiser n'avait rien eut de très osé, juste un petit picotage rapide sur l'arrière du cou de Perceval qui s'était mis à rougir furieusement (cependant, il avait regardé absolument ravi sous son rougissement infernal) mais cela avait quand même fait son petit effet sur Ludovic qui était resté encore choqué plusieurs heures après de l'audace de son collègue.

Après ça, il vit plusieurs fois les deux échanger des baisers rapides, un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'un concours. Celui qui arrive à embrasser l'autre quand son partenaire s'y attend le moins gagne. Que ce soit Perceval qui, plusieurs fois, se mit rapidement sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son patron sur la joue avant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou Bartemius qui semblait très friand du cou du rouquin et qui, plus d'une fois, le ravit d'un baiser faisant frissonner ce-dernier, Ludovic avait maintenant un dossier en béton sur leur relation. Ca plus les nombreuses fois où le vieil homme sembla lancer des regards chargés de tendresse au jeune homme maigrichon ou que le garçon semblait vouloir prendre la main de son patron sans jamais trop oser, Ludo était presque sûr qu'ils étaient ensembles (oh il ne pouvait imaginer la réaction du père de l'enfant s'il venait à apprendre que son fils était dans une relation amoureuse avec son patron trois fois plus âgé que lui et que les deux semblaient particulièrement hum… _physique_. Merlin le scandale que cela ferrait) Mais il lui manquait LA preuve : un baiser passionné. Bien sûr, il pouvait prouver que les deux étaient dans une relation plus que professionnelle sans cette preuve (qui dormait avec son subordonné et lui donnait des baisers gentillets quand personnes ne regardait tout en le tenant par la taille, dérivant sur les fesses de façon assez intime ?), mais celle-ci serait l'assurance que tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était tout simplement pas un mal entendu ou alors des preuves fortes d'attachement mais seulement amicale(ou qu'il avait totalement déliré et que c'était seulement son imagination).

Et cette preuve arriva plus vite qu'il ne put s'en rendre compte.

Ludo ne l'avait même pas cherché cette fois. Il devait juste faire quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport, que ce soit de près ou de loin, avec Barty ou avec Perceval. Il devait descendre aux archives chercher quelque chose pour Antonio (un type de son département surchargé de travail. Surtout parce que c'était lui qui était censé remplir les dossiers que Ludovic ne daignait à ne même pas approcher) et c'est là qu'il vit ce qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir. Il était parti la tête un peu ailleurs –comme d'habitude- avait salué sur son chemin toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, sautillé, fait des paris et était donc rentré dans la salle des archives l'esprit totalement déconnecté à tel point qu'il n'avait pas entendu les bruits qui auraient pu l'avertir. Nan, c'est en _voyant_ qu'il a su qu'il était arrivé au mauvais moment. C'est en arrivant au niveau des archives commençant par P jusqu'à Q qu'il vit _ça._ Autant l'ancien joueur de Quidditch aurait espéré attraper le baiser qui clorait cette histoire, autant il n'en avait pas demandé autant. Il avait tourné la tête et avait senti ses yeux s'agrandirent dans l'horreur et son teint viré à quelque chose qui semblait proche de « cramoisi » ou « écarlate ». Perceval était collé contre une étagère, le teint assorti à ses cheveux , des gémissements chauffés venant de sa bouche et des supplications incohérentes dites dans un désordre impossible venant à l'air libre, la chemise totalement défaite et jetée par terre, les jambes enroulées autour des hanches de Bartemius et l'une de ses mains griffant le devant de l'étagère avec désespoir.

Son amant, la tête dans le cou du jeune homme, mordait la peau à tel point que, de là où il était, Ludovic pouvait déjà apercevoir des ecchymoses possessives faire leur apparition. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que l'une des mains de Percy était dans le pantalon de son patron et que Bartemius avait également enfoui sa main dans l'habillement inférieur de son subordonné qui avait arrêté de griffer l'étagère pour plutôt tirer les cheveux autrefois totalement noirs de son compagnon, pleurnichant et renversant sa tête en arrière. Bartemius lui chuchota à l'oreille une chose que Ludovic ne put entendre et Percy se mit à supplier encore plus fort, les larmes aux yeux. Le pauvre homme savait qu'il devait partir, c'était bien trop intime et s'il venait à se faire attraper il en mourrait sans doute d'embarras. Mais il sentait que ses jambes étaient congelées et que son cerveau ne voulait pas se mettre en marche. Il vit que Bartemius retira sa main du pantalon de l'assistant qui fit un bruit de mécontentement, ce-dernier se faisant rapidement étouffer par les lèvres de son amant qui commença à défaire le bouton et la braguette du rouquin d'un air tendrement narquois. Ce geste fit reprendre ses esprits au voyeur involontaire qui s'enfuit en courant, les joues brulant fortement alors que les supplications de l'un des deux amants continuaient de résonner derrière lui.

Cette troisième fois, ce troisième accident, ce fut la fois où il eut la preuve qu'ils étaient bien plus que des collègues, que des amis, mais ce fut également la fois où il ne put regarder l'un des deux dans les yeux pendant les semaines qui suivirent.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, peut-être que je ferais un chapitre 2.J'ai peut-être une bonne idée pour après. Bon, neuf heures de boulot, j'espère que ça te plait ma Biatch. Et j'espère que ça vous plait à vous aussi ! Et si quelqu'un venait à demander, non, je n'ai pas fait exprès pour la rangée Q dans les archives. Meh. Quoi qu'il soit, je suis contente si vous êtes contents et n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Bisous bisous les gars !**_


End file.
